Goodbye, Mr President
by burtneymac95
Summary: "They say death is hardest on the living. It's tough to actually say goodbye. Sometimes it's impossible. You never really stop feeling the loss. It's what makes things so bittersweet." One-Shot. Spoilers up to 2x08.


_Sooo I know I should be continuing my other story "Glad You Came," but I really wanted to write this. I hope you all enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own._

* * *

Olivia sat next to Fitz's bed, holding his hand. As much as Mellie hated it, she had given them some time alone. Mellie wanted so badly to be the one that Fitz would ask for when he woke up, but she knew she was going to be.

It had been two weeks since he was shot. Two long, terrifying, horrific weeks. _Vice President_ Sally Langston was getting quite comfy in the White House. If Fitz didn't wake up soon, there was no telling how much damage Sally would do to the country.

"Fitz, you need to wake up. Sally is going to screw you things up for our country. You need to put her in her place. I love seeing you get angry. It's cute. And it would be even cuter if you were getting angry at Sally. Please. This country needs you...I need you. I know we called it off, well...you called it off. But...I love you. I'm sorry it has taken this tragedy to show me just how much I care about you. I've been reminiscing on our history the past couple of weeks. The garden seems to play out more than anything else. I don't know how I left you after that, but I did. And I regret it. You belong to me, I belong to you...we belong together. But in order for that to happen, you need to wake up. At least...let me know you can hear me."

Nothing happened. She put her head down, not knowing what else to do. That's when she felt a tight squeeze on her hand.

She lifted her head, shocked. "Fitz? Fitz can you hear me? Squeeze my hand again, please."

Nothing.

Well, at least he did something. Baby steps, Olivia. Baby steps.

* * *

Three weeks. Three weeks and still no change. Everyday, someone in America gave up hope. Everyday, Sally Langston got cozier and cozier in the White House. Mellie had their baby boy two days ago and he was doing great. Mellie, on the other hand, was slipping into postpartum depression. The fact that if Fitz didn't wake up, she was going to have raise the baby and their other two kids on her own was taking its toll on her.

"Fitz, your son is gorgeous. Taking after his father, I can see. He needs you. Mellie's not doing well. If you don't wake up, who knows what it's going to do to her. One thing you can't say is that the woman doesn't care about you. She may be selfish, rude, egotistical, and manipulative, but she loves you. And so do I. Please, Fitz. Wake up. Show everyone how strong you truly are. Prove to me that we have a chance. Just...wake up, okay baby?"

* * *

"Just do it."

"Mrs. Grant, I think you should think about this more thoroughly."

"I have. I've been thinking about it the past 4 weeks."

"Mrs. Grant, we are about to end your husbands...the President's...life. Are you sure you don't want a couple more hours to think things..."

"No. He's suffered enough. He drew up a living well, stating that he doesn't want to be on machines for more than 30 days. I would like to respect his wishes."

The doctor cleared his throat.

"Okay then. Let's...start the process."

He began to shut things down when Olivia entered the room.

"Wait!"

"Olivia?! What are you doing here?!" Mellie exclaimed.

"Cyrus told me what was going on. Don't you think I should've been here for this?"

"I'm his wife. Not you. I get to make the decisions."

"But I'm the woman he loves!"

The doctor looked surprised. Finally, it all made sense for him. Why Olivia Pope had been there everyday and night by his side, instead of the First Lady.

"I know you hate me Mellie. Trust me, I do. I know you don't think that I should be here. But...I love him. And you know he loved me. He would want me here with him. If you want to respect his wishes, let me stay."

She started crying harder, not caring about her reputation or her secret anymore.

"Please Mellie, I've been here day and night for him. I think I deserve this. I deserve the closure."

Mellie sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

Olivia walked over to the other side of his bed. This was it. The man she loved was about to be taken off of life support.

Every memory started playing throughout her mind. The campaign, the Oval Office, Camp David, the garden, her apartment, and then finally...the restaurant. Their "once in a lifetime love" was about to come to an end. It was all too real for her.

The doctor slowly started to shut all of the machines down, as Mellie and Olivia both cried.

When it was all over with, the doctor whispered "Goodbye Mr. President."

"We can have some time with him, can't we?" Olivia asked.

"Yes you may. Just...let me know when you're done."

Mellie wiped the tears away. "I'm going to inform the press."

"Really Mellie? You're not going to sit by his side?"

"What's the point Olivia? He's already gone."

"He could still wake up if he starts breathing on his own."

"Quit being so naive. You and I both know he's not coming back. The difference is, I've known it for years now." she said as she walked out of the room.

Olivia turned and faced him. She pulled the chair up next to the bed, grabbing his hand.

"This is your last chance. Wake up. I...I didn't get to say goodbye. This isn't over! We're not over!"

She started crying hysterically when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Cyrus standing there, tears in his eyes.

"He's gone Cy."

He nodded, as he pulled another chair up beside her. He grabbed her hand and held it.

"Don't stop crying cause I'm here. Let it out."

She leaned on him as she bawled her eyes out into his shoulder. Cyrus wept too, them both clinging to each other like they had for so long.

He was gone. There was no bringing him back. No second chances. This was the end. This was life. You find your people, you find your person, and you lean on them.

* * *

"They say death is hardest on the living. It's tough to actually say goodbye. Sometimes it's impossible. You never really stop feeling the loss. It's what makes things so bittersweet." -Meredith Grey

* * *

_Is anyone else crying? I know I am. I hope you all liked it. Let's just hope it doesn't happen on the show. D:_


End file.
